


Wet

by i am only revolutions (onashtreelane), littlenerdyguywithwings (sarisel)



Series: Skin [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Castiel, Cute Dean, First Time, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, PWP, Shower Sex, cute porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onashtreelane/pseuds/i%20am%20only%20revolutions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarisel/pseuds/littlenerdyguywithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas come clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the first part of an yet to be named series.

Hot water streamed down Dean's naked body. He had long since rinsed the stink off, not to mention the ten layers of dirt he acquired on the last hunt, and now he stood basking in the warm, wet spray. The bunker's water heater wasn't infinite, but it sure felt that way this morning, and he wasn't getting out until he was thoroughly pruned.

The door to the showers banged open. Dean didn't even grunt a hello, just let the water sluice down his face. Taps creaked in the stall next to his, and he finally turned his head. Cas tipped him a nod, and Dean glared back. "Dude. There are like twelve other showers. Do you remember the thing I told you about the urinals?"

Cas soaked his hair. "This is my favorite one. It has the best water pressure."

Dean noted later for later use--and realized arguing this would be like arguing with a bear. The amount of social graces that Cas had were about the same. Dean picked up the soap again to give his face one last scrub. "Fine. Whatever."

Cas reached for the conditioner that Dean had set on the sternum-high wall that separated the stalls. He popped the bottle's top, poured a generous amount into his palm, and his hand disappeared below the wall again.

Dean raised a brow. "You normally use shampoo first."

"Shampoo is too frothy," Cas replied. "It doesn't glide like conditioner does."

"Glide?" Dean asked. "What the hell are you using it for?"

Cas sighed, and his eyes rolled shut. Dean frowned a little, watching the subtle movement of Cas's shoulders. Sudden realization struck him. "You can't do that here!"

Cas cracked an eye. "Why not? This is the perfect place. The ejaculate goes down the drain, instead of getting on my sheets. It's very convenient."

"It's not convenient for me! You're supposed to do that alone!"

"I am doing it alone," Cas said, not missing a stroke. "It's not as if you're helping me."

The soap slipped from Dean's hand and thudded on the floor. "Jesus Christ, Cas."

"If you're bothered by what I'm doing perhaps you should stop staring."

"It's kind of like a train wreck. I can't exactly look away."

Cas paused, his eyes narrowed. "Are you calling my masturbation technique a train wreck?"

Dean's laughter was strained. "That's not exactly what I meant," he said.

"Well, you'll just have to put up with it a few moments longer. I woke up like this, and it won't go away."

"Good dream?" Dean asked, and instantly wished he hadn't.

"I was dreaming of you," Cas replied, as if it wasn't any big thing to say, as if he hadn't just gone back to stroking his cock. His eyes fell closed again.

Dean's own cock twitched. He stared. It was all he could do. He didn't – wouldn't – take himself in hand. 

Cas licked his lips. "Sometimes I can't stop thinking about the dreams," he said, and broke off in a moan. His hand began to work faster.

Dean's hands skimmed down his thighs, not quite touching. He knew he should probably say something to stop Cas, but he couldn't make his mouth work.

"I knitted you back together in hell," Cas said. "I was inside you. Now I wonder all the time what it would be like for you to be in me."

Dean let his fingers brush his cock. Only that. "You dream about me fucking you?"

Cas shook his head, his eyes still squeezed shut. "Your hands. I dream about your hands touching me everywhere."

"Fuck," Dean growled. He snatched the conditioner off the ledge in between them. He squirted the makeshift lube into his hand, spilling some on the tile. He slicked his cock an instant later, giving it one, rough tug. _How the fuck is this even happening? This is like bad gay porn! Not that I watch gay porn--_

Cas huffed out a breath, looking over at Dean from beneath the dripping tangle of his hair. "Are you aroused or angry? Your pupils are enormous."

"Guys don't normally talk about this stuff," Dean muttered, but his hand was already pumping.

"Why not? Aren't we going to have sex? All those long looks can't be for nothing."

Dean braced his other hand against the wall, and turned to fully face Cas. "Is _that_ what you meant by profound bond?"

Cas grinned. "You did say the last person who looked at you like that got laid."

"Are you looking at me like that now?" Dean's arm didn't even slow down.

"Yes." 

"That's... blunt."

"Should I be more creative?" Cas dropped his other hand between his legs and did something with his fingers that made his eyelashes flutter. "I imagine you over top of me."

"Yeah?" Dean gave his wrist a twist. "Your legs around my waist?"

Cas nodded. "And you're on your hands above me, looking down."

"We're entirely naked?"

"Ngn."

Dean peeked over the shower wall. Cas kneaded his balls with one hand and jerked quickly with the other. There was hardly any grace to it, and barely any tenderness. Dean sucked in air between his teeth. It wouldn't be long now for either of them.

"Do you wish I was doing that?" Dean asked. "Over top of you, stroking your dick?"

Cas gaped. He tried to speak, but what came out was unintelligible. It might have been Enochian, or it might have been gibberish; Dean had no idea.

Dean grunted and pumped hard into his fist. "Stroking your dick while I'm fucking you?"

All at once, Cas stopped, his body rigid, his head thrown back. Dean watched as cum spurted from the head of Castiel's cock. It wasn't something he'd ever expected to see. The time for fantasies was over. Dean thrust hard into his hand. It took less than a dozen strokes before he shot his own load all over the wall that separated them. Panting, he sagged in place, setting himself against the steamy porcelain for balance.

Without a word, Cas leaned over the wall and kissed him. At any other time, Dean might've pulled back. All he did now was tease his tongue across Castiel's. Cas moaned and deepened the kiss. All too soon, Dean's hand was tangled in his hair.

Cas broke away. "Did you... did you just get ejaculate in my hair?"

Dean blinked at him. "Huh?"

"I said--"

"Oh shut up and get over here."

Cas looked down at his feet. "Are you certain you want me to?"

Cas was giving a chance to bail, to just rinse off and get the hell out of there. Dean knew it was probably the smart thing to do, or at least the right thing, but he'd never considered himself a smart man, and all that Righteous Man bullshit... 

Dean stepped out of his stall and into Castiel's. "Now, how about we wash that hair of yours?"

[END]


End file.
